


Some Fool

by ErzsebethBatoriova



Category: Suikoden I, Suikoden II
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErzsebethBatoriova/pseuds/ErzsebethBatoriova
Summary: He was going to leave and she thought he was a fool, until he gave her a gift.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story features Gremio and Sarah (the cranky psychopathic laundry lady), two characters who are from the port city of Kirov. It takes place within the perfect ending of the first Suikoden game where all 108 Stars of Destiny had gathered together and right before Tir and Gremio hightail it out of the new Toran Republic. The last part of the story takes place within the events of Suikoden II.
> 
> Disclaimer: Suikoden and Suikoden II is copyright (c) Konami and all others associated with legal rights.

"Sarah?"

Startled by the sound of Gremio's voice, Sarah hung the last of the wet laundry on the clothesline and she watched him approach her. Placing her fists on her hips, her gentle looking face was twisted by the brashness of her words.

"What the hell are you doing trying to sneaking up on me like that? God, don't you ever learn anything, Gremio?"

Standing before her with a warm-hearted smile, Gremio reached into a leather sack he was carrying over his shoulder and produced a beautiful looking rune.

"I want you to have this," he said as he offered it to her. "It should keep you protected."

Sarah frowned as she took the rune from him. Her eyes raked up and down the powerful and magical stone, practically feeling the violent winds swirl in the palm of her hand. Her dark gaze soon flashed back onto Gremio.

"Why?" she asked as she tucked a lock of dark hair behind her ear. "Why now? The war's over."

Gremio couldn't meet her gaze as he instead focused on the dripping laundry that hung against the late afternoon sun.

"The Young Master can't stay here... He never asked to have all of this."

He lifted his arms as if to emphasize the size of the lake castle and its vast army which toppled the Scarlet Moon Empire. "He was forced to go through so much in such a short amount of time, and on top of the Soul Eater Rune and its effects on him will eventually..." His voice trembled slightly as he continued on. "I-It will... e-eventually have on the... Young Master..."

Sarah's frown deepened as she watched Gremio's shoulders sag, as if the weight of the world was suddenly upon him. "He has you wrapped around his finger. You're quite the fool, Gremio. You'd follow that boy to the very edge of the world, wouldn't you? No matter how much pain it will ultimately bring you?"

Studying her features with such sincerity, he replied, "Wouldn't you? If he were someone you cared for and loved like your own child?"

He slowly reached over and closed Sarah's fingers over the rune. With his hand still over hers, his face moved closer as he added softly, "Please take care. If you ever go back to Kirov, please don't mention me or the Young Master."

"Like I care where you two go..." Sarah was surprised at how close his lips were to hers, his warm breath tickling her skin. Never the less, she turned her face away and that was when she felt him placed a tender kiss against her temple.

"Fool," she murmured as she closed her eyes and leaned into his warmth.

 

* * *

 

The travelers, members of the Unification Army, came upon her while she was working on the second floor of Marie's Inn. These people were such pests bothering her while she was working. Even though making beds was a chore she absolutely hated, it was still no excuse for them to come barging in like they owned the place. After harassing her with their questions, she gave them something she'd been carrying in her apron pocket. It wasn't as if she'd use it anytime soon because she knew she would never go into battle again. Plus, she wanted them to shut up and leave her be.

"You can have it. Some fool gave it to me."

The party seemed grateful for her gift and she was relieved when they finally left her alone. However, she couldn't help but think about Gremio for the first time in a couple of years. She easily recalled his kind smile and the sweetness of his kiss when he said good-bye to her. Since then, nobody had seen or heard from Tir McDohl or Gremio. It was if they faded into obscurity.

Tried as she might, Sarah just couldn't banish the memories of her warm-hearted fool.


End file.
